csydesfandomcom-20200215-history
Gryphon Fotopoulos
---- *Queen Keturah Princess Josselyn Lord Xothan's Army (as a double agent only) (formerly) *The Devil (as a double agent only) (formerly) *General Nicholas (as a double agent only) (formerly) |birthPlace = Brystall, Erais |birthDate = 10 October, 1993 |marital = Single |nationality = |zodiac = |species = Nephalem ( Human, Angel, Demon) |gender = |age = 27 (Episodes 7-16) |height = 2.08 metres |weight = 81 kilograms |hair = |eyes = |skin = |partners = Keturah Carter |first appearance = "Jack Forest" |latest appearance = "Defeat of the Devil" |tpb = tpb}} Gryphon Aegeus Fotopoulos is a supporting character in . Background Early life The Anti-Devil Alliance Double Agency Defeating the Devil Physical appearance Gryphon is 27 years old, 2.08 metres tall, and weighs 81 kilograms. He has dark brown hair in a hairstyle similar to Fred and George Weasley in Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, but the hair is a bit shorter, and the back is tapered. He has dark blue-grey eyes, tanned skin, a long and slightly upturned nose, a large nose tip, a somewhat bumpy nose bridge, high cheekbones, thick eyebrows, a long square jaw, and a square chin. One of Gryphon's most prominent features is his height, being more than 2 metres tall. Standing behind his fellow Anti-Devil Alliance members with his tall and powerful stature made him look like a . Gryphon wears black shoes made of dragon hide, black skinny trousers, grey socks, a silver necklace, a silver wristwatch, a long black shirt, and a copper coloured polyester jacket with a . As Gryphon is three-sixteenths angel and three-sixteenths demon, there are several oddities about his appearance that aren't found on full humans, but you'd need to look closely to be able to notice them. As he is a distant descendant of winged angels and winged demons, Gryphon has two small bumpy lumps where he would have had wings. He also has short white feathers on his shoulder blades. Gryphon has sharper fingernails and toenails than full humans, as well as sharper teeth. He has two small bumpy lumps on his head where he would have had horns, as well as a small bumpy lump where he would have had a tail. Though Gryphon has a very deep voice that sounds completely human, he is able to let out a growl that is said to be impossible for a full human to be able to produce. Gryphon inherited his inhuman growl from his demon ancestors. Personality Relationships Anthony Goethals Gryphon first met Anthony Goethals in 2011 when the latter was staying at Gryphon's friend's house who was Anthony's at the time. Sometime after that, Gryphon and Anthony became good friends, despite the gap between their ages, with Gryphon being 17 at the time of their first meeting, and Anthony being 10. Gryphon was used to people initially being distrusting of him upon realising that he was three-sixteenths demon, but because of Anthony's cheery, outgoing, and optimistic personality, Gryphon never experienced any signs of distrust from him. Sometime in the year 2020, Gryphon and Anthony founded the Anti-Devil Alliance along with Daphne Marinos, with Anthony as the leader and Gryphon and Daphne as his deputies. Even though Gryphon and Daphne are usually portrayed as Anthony's sidekicks, Gryphon is certainly the most senior member of the trio when it comes to wiseness. This makes sense because Gryphon has already entered his late twenties, while Anthony and Daphne are in their late teens and early twenties, respectively. Gryphon often acted as a senior figure towards his younger A.D.A. co-founders whenever it was convenient of him. He was often quick to scold his friends when they did something wrong if he had previously warned them beforehand. Gryphon was not above scolding even Anthony when he got the chance which was evident after he had saved Anthony, Daphne, Harrison, and Piercy from a Tavrouda using a spiked club after he'd warned Anthony and Daphne to bring their weapons with them. Daphne Marinos Gryphon first met 17 year old Daphne Marinos in 2017 at an introductory meeting arranged by 15 year old Anthony. Though the 23 year old showed enthusiasm towards meeting Daphne, despite the latter's enthusiastic and bubbly personality, she was initially afraid to trust Gryphon when he admitted to being three-sixteenths demon, much to Anthony's surprise. Daphne had grown up in a family that was very suspicious and distrusting of anyone with demon ancestry, aside from the king and queen of their home Lykon, and home Brystall. Fortunately, Anthony had a talk with Daphne, and encouraged her to give Gryphon a chance which she did. It wasn't long before Daphne was convinced that not all demons aside from their king and queen were bad. With Gryphon's helpful, wise, and fatherly personality, and Daphne's helpful, enthusiastic, and bubbly personality, the two of them soon became good friends. Like Anthony, Daphne would occasionally have to put up with Gryphon's scolding whenever he warned them about doing or not doing something that the two of them would later regret. But the three of them maintained a strong friendship. When Piercy succeeded in persuading Gryphon to join Lord Xothan's army as a double agent to keep an eye on Harrison and make sure that he stayed safe, Daphne was one of the A.D.A. members that was the most concerned about the possibility of Gryphon forgetting where his true loyalties lay, despite Anthony's assurances that Gryphon knew what he was doing and that he wouldn't forget that he was only pretending to be loyal to the Devil. Harrison Provost Piercy Provost Angelica Steward Mr. Provost Queen Keturah Lord Xothan General Nicholas Abilities Trivia *Gryphon is the second tallest character in , being 2.08 metres tall. He is second only to the Devil who was 3.36 metres tall. However Gryphon is the tallest character that is still alive, as well as the tallest character to have any human ancestry. Category:Pages Category:C.Syde's Pages Category:Supporting Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Thirdlings Category:Nephalem Category:Young adults Category:Anti-Devil Alliance Category:Protagonists Xothan's Army Category:Double Agents Category:Anti-Heroes Male Characters Protagonists